


High Temperature

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: teaandswissroll, Emotions, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Written for the 42-Word-Fic-Challenge at teaandswissroll.





	High Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 42-Word-Fic-Challenge at teaandswissroll.

Heat, pain, headache, sweat, fever, damp linen.   
  
Hurt, pain filled mumbles, fruitless struggles. Darkness.   
  
Screams, fear filled eyes wide open, seeing nothing.

      _Worried green eyes, looking into blue ones._  
  
 _Cool cloth, light caresses._  
  
 _Tender fingers, soothing words._  
  
 _Soothing into a healing sleep._


End file.
